La sombra del zorro
by Halg0
Summary: Tras ver en peligro todo aquello por lo que había luchado para proteger, Naruto toma una decisión que cambia el curso de su historia para siempre.
1. Vegetal

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Madara Uchiha para los amigos.**

**Advertencias:**

**Spoiler**. Este Fic contiene spoilers, de preferencia primero lee el manga y luego lees el Fic. **OoC**.

.

Quisiera Agradecer a **Straw Heart** por sus servicios como Beta, que al final se merecía un ascenso a Alfa. En serio Dayana, eres la mejor.

.

.

**La sombra del zorro**

**.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Vegetal**

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba agotado. El derrotar a Madara no había sido una tarea fácil, pero con el apoyo de Kakashi, Minato, Rock Lee, Sasuke y Obito, lo habían logrado. Sus reservas de chakra estaban peligrosamente bajas y ni hablar de Kurama, había agotado el chakra que le habían prestado los demás bijus, ahora solo quedaba el liberarlos.

Su sensei no se veía en mejor estado. El edo-tensei de su padre carecía de brazos, pero Orochimaru estaba ocupado restaurándolo junto a los demás hokages.

La alianza se estaba reagrupando sacando los heridos del campo de batalla y a los muertos los ponían aparte, Karin se había encargado de poner un sello que mantenía amarrado al Jubi. Eran unas cadenas de chakra muy similares a las de su madre, supuso que ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle.

Aun así, algo le decía que se estaban confiando, pero era lo único que faltaba separar al Jubi, aunque para eso ocupaban chakra y lo más probable es que se iba a resistir, por lo que ocupaban evitar las bajas y curar a los heridos.

Shikamaru estaba organizando todo en un campamento improvisado, se notaba cansado y nunca lo había visto así de serio, al menos no desde la muerte de Asuma, aunque no sabía que decirle. Se sentía mal por no hablar con él, después de todo fue él quien le dio ánimos y unas palabras de apoyo cuando murió Jiraya, pero no sabía qué hacer, tenía que enfocarse en la siguiente batalla, después de todo el Jubi no era un oponente fácil.

De pronto vio llorando a Hinata a un lado del cuerpo de Neji. Naruto sabía que tenía que acercarse, no había podido hablar con ella desde la batalla con Pain. Pero Hinata no era la única que ocupaba ayuda, ya que también estaba Rock Lee llorando como una Magdalena por haber perdido a su sensei y a su rival.

De no haber sido por Maito Gai él no habría podido continuar con la batalla contra Madara. Aun no se explicaba como Gai-sensei había podido durar tanto tiempo en un uno a uno contra Madara. Cuando él se recupero salió del Kamui junto con Obito y Sakura, solo pudo ver como Gai-sensei caía al suelo rendido y agotado.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. Ese no era momento para estar divagando, tenía que enfocarse en restaurar su chakra para la próxima pelea. Una vez que sellaran al Jubi, ya podría hablar con sus amigos; la idea de consolar a Hinata no le pareció tan mala, y estaba pensando en cómo acercarse, cuando de pronto un rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Al volverse, Naruto vio que Shikamaru estaba pálido. El Jubi se había liberado.

.

.

Shikamaru se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber puesto a todo el personal a ayudar, las fuerzas ni siquiera tenían tiempo para terminar de reagruparse. Había querido darles un pequeño momento de duelo por los caídos, pero ahora veía que fue un error.

Se sentía como un principiante en su primera misión, después de todo, hasta un genin sabía que en tiempos de guerra no se permite llorar por los caídos, el duelo viene después de la batalla, no en medio de ella.

Rápidamente ordenó que se reagruparan por divisiones, maldiciendo por lo bajo porque los Kages todavía no se recuperaban de la batalla, Gaara y Mifune eran los únicos comandantes que todavía podían continuar. Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, habían perdido a Bee y muchos de sus mejores guerreros, Naruto era el último jinchuriki que quedaba, y él todavía no podía tomar la forma de su Biju por mucho tiempo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya un rayo naranja paso a su lado.

Shikamaru suspiró – Ese idiota nunca, cambia siempre tan impulsivo. Esto va a ser problemático, mejor le cedo el mando, comandante Gaara.

Gaara no tuvo tiempo de responder, una gigantesca Bijudama ya se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos. Rápidamente levanto una barrera de arena.

Sabía que sería inútil, pero al menos disminuiría un poco el impacto. Todos esperaron el golpe, cuando para sorpresa de todos la Bijudama comenzó a ser tragada por una especie de sello que apareció justo enfrente de la monstruosa esfera. A lo lejos se escucho la explosión, y a pesar de la distancia una fuerte ventisca impactó contra las divisiones que todavía seguían en formación.

Deshizo la barrera de arena y vio que adelante de la barrera de arena estaba Obito y Minato, el último sosteniendo su kunai del Dios del trueno volador en su mano derecha y jadeando audiblemente. A pesar de tener chakra ilimitado no era fácil transferir un objeto tan grande a otro lado tan rápido.

Kakashi perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces su sensei lo había salvado de esa forma, después de todo siempre había admirado el Jutsu de espacio tiempo de Minato. Acercándose a su sensei y a su ex compañero de equipo, miró a Obito

- Minato-sensei y yo nos adelantaremos al campo de batalla, después de todo Naruto va a necesitar ayuda.

- Obito, espérenme.

- Kakashi, tú tienes obligaciones que cumplir, ¿O ya se te olvido el manual del shinobi? – Replico Obito con burla, a lo que Kakashi solo rodo los ojos.

Obito tocó el hombro de Minato, absorbiéndolo a través del Kamui.

Volviéndose a las tropas, el Kazekage dio la orden de que las divisiones avanzaran hacía el Jubi. Estaban lejos, tenían que acortar distancia y no podían permitir que otra Bijudama los alcanzara, después de todo no podían depender de los muertos.

Kakashi avanzaba con su división y solo esperaba que Naruto no cometiera una estupidez.

.

.

Naruto no tenía la pelea fácil.

Aun usando el modo Kyubi apenas podía esquivar los ataques del colosal monstruo que no le daba tiempo ni para respirar, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerlo ocupado para que no atacara a la Alianza otra vez. Solo había sido golpeado por él una vez, y en lo que se recuperaba del impacto, el Jubi había aprovechado para arrojar una Bijudama a sus compañeros.

- _**Kuso, no me deja acercarme mucho**__ –_ Esquivó un golpe –_**Kurama, ¿Alguna idea?**_

- _**Lo siento mocoso, pero solo podemos esquivar, no nos da tiempo de cambiar… ¡Cuidado!**_

Naruto esquivo otro golpe por poco – _**Kurama, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que llegue la armada, no quiero que más muertes.**_

- _**Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.**_

Naruto realizó un _Futon rasen shuriken_, arrojándolo al Jubi, apenas consiguiendo saltar a tiempo para poder esquivar otro golpe de una de las colas. El Jubi soltó un estruendoso grito cuando el _Futon rasen shuriken_ voló rápidamente para impactar en una de sus colas, cortando efectivamente la punta.

- ¡¿Qué te pareció eso, 'ttebayo?! – exclamo, sonriendo.

La poca satisfacción que el breve logro le dio, duro hasta que Kurama le recordó que estando en el aire estaba desprotegido a los ataques.

- ¡Mierda!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera caer en el suelo, el Jubi rugió de nuevo, moviendo su brazo izquierdo en su dirección tan rápidamente que no fue capaz de esquivarlo. La gigantesca mano lo atrapo, tomando su cuerpo considerablemente más pequeño y apretándolo con tanta fuerza que supo que algo debió romperse. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Naruto consiguió aflojar el agarre lo suficiente para poder respirar.

- _**Te lo dije**_.

- ¡Cállate!

Naruto comenzó a forcejear con toda su fuerza, tratando de liberarse. El Jubi apretó más fuerte en respuesta, y Naruto mascullo una serie de maldiciones. Justo cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, el kunai espacio-tiempo de Minato cayó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera gritar o reaccionar, Minato apareció a su lado.

- ¿Papá?

El Yondaime recogió el kunai al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Naruto, desapareciendo escasos segundos antes de que el Jubi apretara su puño, cerrándolo completamente.

Naruto cayó en el suelo a los pies de Obito y Minato –quien por supuesto, había caído de pie– soltando un gruñido al escuchar las risas de Kurama taladrarle el cráneo.

- ¿Alguna idea sensei?

Minato no respondió inmediatamente.

Naruto se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa – Papá, tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que lleguen los demás.

Minato sonrió por mientras pensaba'_Ahora es mi turno de protegerlo_' – Obito tenemos que sellarlo.

- Eso es imposible sensei, en mi estado actual mi cuerpo no soportaría al Jubi y este se liberaría, Naruto ya es un jinchuriki por lo que no podría soportarlo y usted no posee un cuerpo, ¡Por lo que no puede ser un jinchuriki!

- Puedo soportarlo, no sería la primera bola de pelos que se quiere tomar posesión de mi cuerpo.

- _**¡¿Que dices?! No seas idiota Naruto, tu cuerpo no soportara dos sellos**__._

_-__** Calma Kurama solo tenemos que domarlo y quitarle el chakra… después de todo somos un equipo**_ – Dicho esto junto su puño junto con el puño garra de Kurama.

-_**Naruto, cambiemos.**_

Los bigotes de Naruto se acentuaron y sus ojos se volvieron rojos – Obito, haz lo que dice el muchacho. Tenemos un plan.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Kyubi? – Pregunto Minato

- Puede que el mocoso sea un idiota, pero cuando se trata de una batalla su mente es una trampa de acero – Respondió Kurama.

- **¡Ternurita! Sabía que me querías, 'ttebayo** – dijo Naruto, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Por mientras Naruto hablaba, Minato los toco y los transporto a otro lado para esquivar uno de las colas del Jubi.

Naruto retomo posesión de su cuerpo y desactivo el modo Kyubi.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? – le pregunto Minato.

Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna, y alzo el pulgar – ¡Descuida, 'ttebayo! No pienso morir hasta que no sea Hokage.

- Sensei, voy a necesitar que nos deje en la cabeza de Jubi y lo distraiga por unos segundos – Intervino Obito, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Minato asintió y comenzó lanzar kunais en todas las direcciones, arrojando uno por separado por encima del Jubi. En cuanto el kunai pasó cerca del fruto que tenía el Jubi, transporto a Naruto y Obito, los dejo en la cabeza, desapareció y comenzó a aparecer en distintos lados por mientras atacaba al Jubi con el Rasengan, tirando también kunais en el proceso.

El Jubi estaba enojado no podía golpear a Minato ya que este aparecía y desaparecía de manera aleatoria, gruñendo al ser atacado y no poder responder antes de que el Yondaime desaparecía y lo golpeara desde diferentes lugares.

Obito no perdió el tiempo y comenzó el ritual para sellar al Jubi. Naruto se quito la camisa quedando con el torso desnudo y se acostó sobre la cabeza del Jubi.

- Sabes, nunca nadie había albergado dos bijus en su cuerpo – dijo Obito, mirando a Naruto con seriedad – ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo un largo respiro mientras Obito comenzaba a realizar los sellos correspondientes.

En el momento en que el Jubi se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban hacer, ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera reaccionar. De manera brusca, una conexión de chakra salió de su cuerpo y lo comenzó succionar de manera lenta y dolorosa, hasta que finalmente quedo encerrado dentro de Naruto.

En cuanto la armada llego pudo ver desde su lugar cómo Naruto absorbía al Jubi, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando el chakra ya estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo

Obito frunció el ceño – Algo va mal, tengo que reforzar el se… – No termino de decir la palabra, ya que una cola de chakra lo golpeo de lleno en el estomago y salió volando.

.

.

- _**Kuso, ¡Jala más fuerte Kurama!**_ -_Naruto se encontraba dentro de la jaula de Kurama, atacando al Jubi con su Taju kage bushin no justu y el Odama Rasengan, mientras Kurama jalaba con su hocico lo más fuerte que podía._

_El Jubi solo mostro una sonrisa muy macabra. En ese momento Kurama se dio cuenta del fallo del plan, el Jubi solo estaba jugando con ellos, esperando el momento para capturarlo y el idiota de Naruto lo había servido en bandeja de plata._

- _**Mocoso, esto no es…**_ - _El chakra que los unía succiono a Kurama. Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que no le dio tiempo de comenzar a jalar cuando el Jubi ya lo estaba succionando a él también._

_Naruto comenzó a jalar de vuelta pero era inútil, el Jubi ni se esforzaba y lo estaba jalando lentamente_ – _**¡Tu estas… ¿Disfrutándolo?!**_ – _Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, se había confiado y en ese momento se dio cuenta de su grave error. _

_Estaba solo, y nadie vendría a ayudarlo._

_Naruto ya estaba cansado y desesperado, más desesperado que cansado. _

_Lo iban a absorber, iba a perder su cuerpo, había fracasado como jinchuriki, por su culpa iban a morir sus amigos. Comenzó a recordar su vida a sus amigos, la confesión de Sakura, la confesión de Hinata; su examen chunin cuando enfrento a Neji y su obsesión por el destino._

_Pero de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza, si él no controlaba su cuerpo, nadie más lo haría. De manera decidida, sacó un kunai y comenzó a recubrirlo con chakra de viento._

_El Jubi dejo de jalar por mientras sonreía y, espera un momento, se… ¿Estaba riendo? _

_Naruto entonces aprovecho su oportunidad y corto la conexión de chakra que lo unía con el Jubi, ese gusano azul que unía sus espíritus._

_El Jubi solo se quedo impactado, no podía creer lo que ese insecto acababa de hacer, era un idiota que no sabía lo que hacía, acababa de cortar la conexión de su cuerpo con su alma. En pocas palabras, acababa de destruir su mente._

_Inmediatamente la jaula cerró y el sello se activó, Naruto aun estaba adentro y termino encerrado volteo a ver al Jubi que se veía rojo, y no era un rojo agradable como los sonrojos de Hinata. _

_Podía jurar que el Jubi echaba humo por las orejas y eso no era agradable._

_Tras unos segundos solo pudo decir – __**Estoy jodido**__._

.

.

La armada estaba enfrentando un Jubi más pequeño, cuando de pronto el Jubi se detuvo y el cuerpo de Naruto cayó de golpe al suelo.

Sakura fue la primera de todos en reaccionar; rápidamente, corrió a exiliar a su compañero de equipo.

El resto de la armada no sabían si era buen idea acercarse después de ver lo que le paso a Obito, y que Sasuke tuviera que invocar el Susano para detenerlo.

Sakura se dejo caer de manera poco agraciada junto a Naruto, comenzando a emanar inmediatamente su chakra medico, pero tras unos minutos comenzó a extrañarse de que no tuviera efecto.

Los novatos de Konoha se acercaron a ver a su amigo sin decir una palabra, en guardia a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Hinata, que tenia activado su Byakugan, y se tapo la boca al inspeccionar detalladamente a Naruto.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a ella entonces – Hinata que vez – grito, desesperada.

- E–El chakra de Na–Naruto-kun… desapareció.

- Hinata, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Sakura replico, sus manos emanando aun más chakra mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos – Sin chakra no estaría respirando. Sin chakra estaría muerto.

Sakura tomó aire, tratando de calmarse para mantener su chakra en perfecto control. En ese momento no podía permitirse perder los nervios, su amigo se moría y no podía tratarlo, y lo que más le desesperaba era sentir como su pulso disminuía gradualmente.

- Go–Gomen Sakura-san, pero el sistema de circulación de chakra de Naruto-kun – dijo, tratando ella también de contener sus propias lágrimas – ¡N–No esta! Es co–como si se hubiera secado.

Sasuke con su sharingan comprobó lo que decía Hinata, sus facciones oscureciéndose –Ese dobe... en que estaba pensando.

.

.

Kakashi se encontraba de pie, completamente en silencio mientras observaba a su ex compañero tirado en el suelo. La mitad del cuerpo de Obito se caía a pedazos, mientras sus respiraciones eran muy difíciles e irregulares, sus pulmones trabajando duramente para funcionar.

- No estés triste, Kakashi… use todo mi chakra en el sello… y ya no puedo mantener unido mi cuerpo.

Kakashi continuo callado, solo mirando.

- Kakashi… te regalo mi otro sharingan… no quiero que el Kamui caiga en manos equivocadas… sé que le darás un buen uso y por favor… – su voz se quebró.

- Me asegurare de enterrarte junto a Rin – hablo por fin, su tono más grave de lo habitual.

-Gracias – Dicho esto se murió pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kakashi solo miro a su ex compañero durante unos largos minutos.

Realmente, ya no sabía que pensar de él. Se hizo pasar por muerto, formo Akatsuki, cazo a todos los Jinchuriki y termino cruelmente con su vida, provoco la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Por culpa de Obito, muchos sus amigos habían muerto; y aun así no podía odiarlo, más tampoco era capaz de perdonarle.

Todo el mal que había provocado trajo todo ese caos al mundo ninja y causo mucho sufrimiento y pérdidas irreparables. Pero al final, hizo lo correcto.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, su boca curvándose en una ligera y triste sonrisa debajo de su máscara. '_No cabe duda de que Naruto cambiara el mundo_'_._

.

.

Minato había fallado otra vez. No pudo proteger a su esposa y en dos ocasiones ya, casi había provocado la muerte de su hijo. Veía al grupo de jóvenes que rodeaba a su hijo, algunos cabizbajos, la chica Hyuga llorando de manera desgarradora y el Uchiha maldiciendo la estupidez de su hijo.

Paso en medio de ellos y aparto a la pelirrosa que lloraba sobre el torso desnudo de su hijo, cargando chakra en la puntas de sus dedos, se puso revisar el sello para saber que había salido mal en él. Para su extrañeza, el sello se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no tenía sentido que Naruto se encontrara así.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

El ambiente pareció tensarse un más ante el largo silencio de Minato, que se maldecía así mismo por no haber previsto este desenlace.

Sintió los ojos de los jóvenes clavados en su espalda mientras quitaba la mano del estomago de su hijo, el sello desapareciendo inmediatamente.

-Yondaime… ¿Naruto se recuperara? – Le pregunto la pelirrosa un poco esperanzada.

Minato negó la cabeza. '_Perdóname Kushina, te falle_'.

- Naruto destruyo la conexión de chakra de su cuerpo y su espíritu.

Al ver la expresión en la cara de los chicos, exceptuando la del Aburame, supo que él ya lo había visto esto antes.

- Se selló a si mismo junto con el Jubi – Aclaró.

Hinata ya no pudo más. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, cayendo al suelo llorando sobre Naruto.

Sakura solo miraba a Hinata, y como una epifanía se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hinata acababa de perder a sus seres queridos, primero Neji y después Naruto. No pudo más que sentir pena por la chica.

Kiba se puso en cuclillas a un lado de Hinata, la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasara con él? – pregunto Kiba

- No lo sé. Puede que el Jubi lo devore o que simplemente deje de existir, después de todo, al romper la conexión de chakra, destruyes la mente – Respondió Minato – Su cuerpo se recuperara, pero estará en un estado vegetal. Es como un coma… sin su mente, no va a poder controlar su cuerpo

- Pero, ¿Se puede solucionar?

Minato pensó que era mejor no responder, desgraciadamente el Aburame tomo la palabra.

- Una vez que la conexión de chakra del usuario se rompe, este permanece en un coma hasta el fallecimiento del individuo. En pocas palabras, su pulso, calor corporal, respiración están comenzando a disminuir, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- ¡¿Pero como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?! – Reclamo Kiba

- Estos casos son comunes en mi clan – continuo Shino sin inmutarse ante la reacción de Kiba – Sin un domador de insectos falla y no logra establecer un equilibrio entre su cuerpo, su chakra y la alimentación de sus inquilinos, se termina rompiendo la conexión de chakra del domador inexperto.

Kiba le iba a decir a Shino que se callara, pero él se le adelanto.

- No tenemos registros en mi clan de que un usuario se recuperara después de romper su conexión de chakra.

.

.

.

Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les dejo mi primera historia. Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así haganmelo saber con un review.

Voy a a estar actualizando los viernes o los sábados, así que esperen el próximo capitulo uno de esos días.


	2. Sucesos

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Madara Uchiha para los amigos.**

**Avisos:**

Quisiera aclarar que no todo el crédito es mío recibo apoyo de **Straw Heart** que me apoya como Beta, revisa mi trabajo para evitar errores antes de que se publiquen.

**.**

**.**

**La sombra del zorro**

**.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Sucesos**

**.**

**.**

Naruto intentó confundir al Jubi con su técnica de clones de sombra, pero no ocurría nada. De pronto entendió la gravedad de la situación, ya no podía usar ninjutsu. Así que opto por una táctica de eficiencia comprobada que aumentaría su supervivencia: correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un poderoso rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, esquivo uno de los ataques del Jubi y emprendió la graciosa huida.

Sabía que era inútil, pero no había otra cosa otra que pudiera hacer. Después de todo, él solo se había puesto la soga al cuello.

El Jubi por su parte no estaba dispuesto a jugar al gato y el ratón, así que opto por terminar esto de la forma más rápida. Ya que deseaba matarlo por haber aplazado su inminente juicio sobre la humanidad.

Naruto observó cómo dos colas se dirigían hacia él. Tenía que saltar para esquivarlas, era un ataque que iba al ras del suelo, yendo por la derecha y la izquierda al mismo tiempo. No le dio buena espina, pero aun así salto, cuando una enorme mano lo atrapo en el aire. El Jubi no tenía piedad, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte.

A Naruto rápidamente comenzó a costarle respirar y su cuerpo dejaba de responder, se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza como si estuviera en un remolino.

Empezaba a perder la consciencia, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido estremecedor, era uno de los rugidos del Jubi. Naruto lo sabía muy bien, pero ese alarido lo desconcertaba. No era un grito de euforia ni de tampoco transmitía ira, era algo diferente, era como si fuera de dolor, horror.

Debía de estar equivocado, ¿Dolor? ¿Temor? ¿Euforia?

Acaso la monstruosa bestia mítica, ¿Tenia sentimientos?

Era tan extraño el cambio radical del Jubi, de pronto otra idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Tenía que estar equivocado –probablemente estaba equivocado– pero esos cambios ya lo había visto antes. Después de todo, las golpizas y la convivencia con Sakura-chan sí le habían enseñado algo. Era posible que el Jubi además de ser una enorme masa de chakra, también fuera una enorme masa de estrógenos.

Si esto era cierto eso significaba que no era el Jubi, si no la Juba.

De pronto una voz que sonaba lejana lo comenzó a llamar, ya no sentía el cuerpo oprimido, ni aplastado. Podía volver a respirar, le costaba bastante ya que sentía una punzada de dolor, pero si sentía dolor eso significaba que aun seguía vivo.

'_¿Estoy vivo? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Qué es lo que paso?_'.

.

.

Opto por hacer un esfuerzo y volver en sí, pero lo único que vio fue una figura dándole la espalda. Su visión de comenzó a aclarar y vio unas vestiduras se le hacían familiares, sin pensarlo soltó la pregunta.

- ¿Rikudo-senin? ¿Qué demonios, 'ttebayo? – Exclamó.

- Realmente… de todos los transmigrantes de mi amado hijo Ashura… ¡Tú eres el más IDIOTA de todos!

- Calma viejo, que ya lo tengo todo solucionado.

- ¡Ja! A esto le llamas solución. ¿Siquiera eres conciente de lo que acabas de hacer?

- …

Naruto lenta y pesadamente se levanto del suelo, camino hasta quedar enfrente del sabio que en esos momentos levitaba sobre unas esferas negras.

- Pensé que por ser el transmigrante mas idiota y extrovertido de Ashura marcarias una diferencia, pero no fue así, acabas de romper el balance de todo.

- Pero…

- Acabas de romper la cadena de sucesión de chakra, ahora solo el chakra de Indra perdurara. Nadie nos asegura que el próximo Indra no vaya a obsesionarse y enloquecer por el poder.

Naruto se paralizo un momento – Oh… viejo…

- Sin Ashura que lo detenga, no sé qué deparara para el futuro.

- ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? – Grito molesto, no le prestaba atención y poco le importo el dolor en su pecho – Dímelo, después de todo el Gran Rikudo-senin debe de saberlo – Bufo sarcásticamente – ¡Todos esperaban demasiado de mí, es decir estábamos en guerra. No iba a permitir más sacrificios, de nada serviría el trabajo de mi maestro, 'ttebayo! –Hablo semi-gritando hasta quedar exhausto.

- Naruto, el Jubi renacerá – Riduko lo corto, mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Aquí lo estoy viendo, clavado en la reja de la jaula!

- En estos momentos el Jubi está sellado en tu interior, pero no comprendes origen del Jubi.

Naruto solo lo volteo a ver extrañado, comenzaba a dudar, pero si algo le había enseñado su batalla contra Obito eso era que no podía dudar, solo continuar.

- Viejo… ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si pensabas que el Jubi moriría contigo, te equivocas. El Jubi es la manifestación física de la vida del planeta, no puede morir, su chakra es de origen natural, le tomaría un tiempo pero se volvería a reagrupar, formando otra masa de chakra, hasta que finalmente tome forma y recupere su cuerpo.

Naruto no entendía mucho de lo que oía, pero si eso era cierto significaba que solo lo había aplazado los problemas.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasara?

- Una vez que el Jubi se halla recuperado, procederá a recuperar todo el chakra que los humanos le arrebataron.

Naruto comenzó a experimentar una desesperación inmensa, le había fallado a todos, en la guerra Hinata lo había hecho recuperar la razón y retomar su camino ninja. Pero ahora, estaba solo, ya no tenía el apoyo ni el consejo de sus amigos.

- Viejo, ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

- Si tú mueres, ya no habrá marcha atrás, esa es la razón por la que interferí hace unos momentos.

- ¡Entonces no hay problema, solo déjamelo a mí, no moriré, 'ttebayo! – Exclamó eufórico y de la manera más enérgica levanto su pulgar, lleno de confianza.

- Sigues sin entender – Riduko suspiro – Naruto, en estos momentos estas en un limbo, lo único que te mantiene atado al plano terrenal es tu cuerpo, pero tus signos vitales se están deteriorando.

- Viejo, ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te lo voy a explicar, al romper tu lazo de chakra con el del Jubi…

- ¿Ese gusano azul? –Lo dijo sin pensar.

- Naruto, rompiste la conexión entre tu cuerpo y tu alma.

- …

- En pocas palabras destruiste tu mente.

Naruto comenzó a sudar frio, en ese momento toco fondo y se dio cuenta de su estupidez, comenzó a pensar.

'_Si no hubiera sellado al Jubi y hubiera confiado más en mis amigos… ¡Pero no podía permitirme dudar en ese momento! Después de todo, lo hice para protegerlos y lo haría otra vez sin dudarlo un segundo, 'ttebayo_'

Este pensamiento lo tranquilizo en medio de su gran problema, pero si algo había aprendido de Itachi era que todo tiene solución.

Ahora tenía que calmarse y hacer algo que no había hecho en años, pensar.

- Oye viejo, ¿Cómo restauro mi lazo de chakra?

- Para ti es imposible.

Naruto sintió que toda esperanza abandonaba su cuerpo – Entonces ya todo está perdido – Hablo por mientras apretaba los puños.

- Sin embargo hay una solución para tu dilema, y no te va a gustar – Aclaro el creador del ninshu.

Naruto sintió que se le volvía el alma al cuerpo por lo que hablo de una manera enérgica.

- No importa – Hablo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Rikudo-senin sonrió, tal vez ese niño si podía crear una diferencia en el mundo.

- Entonces, ¿Que estamos esperando, 'ttebayo? – Dijo un rubio hiperactivo.

Inmediatamente el sabio de los seis caminos se puso de pie, camino hacia el Jubi mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia la enorme criatura.

Naruto opto por ser un espectador, después de todo no todos los días vez a una leyenda liberando al Jubi, enfrentarlo e inmovilizándolo sin darle oportunidad alguna, pero la verdadera razón por la que no intervenía es que no quería meter la pata.

.

.

La cuarta gran guerra ninja había terminado, nadie festejaba, a pesar de haber derrotado a sus enemigos habían perdido. Después de todo, esta guerra se dio para proteger a los dos últimos jinchurikis que quedaban, y al final habían muerto en batalla. Para salvar a la alianza shinobi.

Shikamaru se encontraba en una tienda la cual servía como el nuevo cuartel de mando provisional. Claro tenia ayudantes, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban fuera reorganizando las tropas, especialmente la división medica.

Pero él estaba cansado. Lo habían puesto a dirigir las pocas tropas que quedaban, de los 80 mil shinobis que partieron a la guerra solo quedaban 20 mil. Habían perdido una cuarta parte de sus fuerzas y se esos 20 mil solamente unos 8 mil se encontraban en buenas condiciones, tenían 12 mil heridos.

Él no era tonto, en este momento la balanza del poder se estaba inclinando hacia las naciones pequeñas, que podían aprovechar esta oportunidad para ganar terreno y eso solo significaría más guerra. Por si fuera poco, en este momento todo era demasiado problemático para él, estaba más que conciente que no existía ni un solo hospital capaz de albergar a tantos pacientes y en él residía la responsabilidad de organizarlos para garantizar su pronta recuperación.

En esos momentos deseaba muchas cosas. Deseaba que el escuadrón estratégico no hubiera caído en batalla, deseaba que su padre no estuviera muerto, deseaba que Sasuke y Kabuto no se hubieran entregado; pero sobretodo, en esos momentos deseaba ser una nube, sin problemas ni preocupaciones, dejándose llevar por el viento sin ninguna responsabilidad, ni culpa.

De pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- Shikamaru-sama, Naruto ya ha sido trasladado exitosamente al hospital de Konoha.

- Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte, Kurotsushi.

- Gracias – Dijo por mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

De pronto entro una figura a la tienda, empujando accidentalmente a la "honorable" nieta del tsusikage y provocando que esta se abalanzara y cayera sobre él.

Paso un segundo, y entonces…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! – Grito histérica la no tan misteriosa figura.

'_Esa voz. Oh no, esto será problemático_' pensó el amante de las nubes.

- Temari-san esto no es lo que parece.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Y por qué sigues encima de él? – Temari estaba roja de la ira.

Los dos aludidos se levantaron del suelo y Shikamaru se limito analizar la situación, '_De verdad que las mujeres son problemáticas_'

- Retírate Kurotsushi.

Ella lo volteo a ver y agradeció con la mirada a Shikamaru, pero un aura asesina la motivo a retirarse de esa tienda, agradeció mentalmente de que la roca quedara lejos de Suna y sin más se retiro del lugar.

Al salir se topo con un par de mujeres de Suna, a una de ellas la conocía, era Matsuri la aprendiz del Kasakage'¿_La otra como se llamaba? ¡Ah sí, Yukata!_' de pronto entendió lo que pasaba.

Conocía muy bien a Matsuri como para saber que es una fanática del romance, lo más probable era que entre Yukata y Matsuri, hubieran traído a Temari a visitar a su no-novio y como la rubia se resistía a entrar, la habían empujado al interior de la tienda y esto ocasiono el cómo decirlo incidente.

Realmente no quería irse, ya estaba comenzando a planear diversas formas de divertirse, sembrando cizaña. Pero sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea hacer enojar a Temari así que opto por retirarse, por ahora.

.

.

De vuelta en el cuartel de mando provisional:

- ¿Entonces me vas a explicar lo que andaban haciendo?

- No creo que haya nada que explicar… Después de todo sería un poco problemático – Respondió con una sonrisa perezosa en el rostro.

Temari sintió el comienzo de un tic en su ceja.

- Serás… ¡Vago infiel! – Gritó por mientras se daba la media vuelta para retirarse. No creía aguantar mucho tiempo y no se iba a permitir perder el temperamento enfrente de él, después de todo debía dejar en claro quién iba mandar a quien.

- _Kagemane no Jutsu_ – Temari maldijo para sus adentros a los ancestros del clan Nara por haber inventado esa técnica.

- No es buena idea que te retires, estas malinterpretando la situación – Dijo con voz neutra.

- ¡Libérame! – Temari sintió como la rabia iba comenzando a sacar lo peor de su usualmente tranquila personalidad – No quiero escucharte. No necesito escucharte.

Se habría cruzado de brazos y mirado con orgullo a otro lado de haber podido.

Shikamaru suspiro – Kurotsushi solo vino a entregar el reporte de una misión, cuando interrumpiste en la tienda.

- Ahora se le dice misión – Mascullo sarcásticamente.

- Tsk, lo que me faltaba. Celosa y problemática – Temari le dedico una mirada tan helada que bajo la temperatura un par de grados – Kurotsushi estaba por retirarse después de entregar su reporte, pero fue empujada por alguien, tropezó conmigo y termino encima de mí por accidente.

La kunoichi de Suna solo lo miro unos largos segundos, sus mejillas coloreándose con la más sutil sombra de rosado.

Shikamaru sonrió de manera lenta y con un tinte de burla.

- Además, tengo entendido que la infidelidad solo se puede dar estando en una relación. Hasta donde sé permanezco soltero.

Temari no supo que responder, en su lugar comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a Matsuri y su inseparable amiga Yukata por haber provocado todo esto. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos-maldiciones que no se percato en que momento Shikamaru había deshecho la técnica.

- Pero no deberías preocuparte demasiado por eso.

Shikamaru por su parte comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, haciéndola tensarse en su sitio y sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Se quedaron muy quietos durante unos largos segundos, la tensión subiendo en la tienda y volviendo el aire cada vez más denso, dificultando la respiración de Temari.

- Después de todo, prefiero a las rubias.

El color se intensifico en las mejillas de Temari y Shikamaru abandono la tienda sin siquiera dar una mirada atrás.

.

.

Por mientras en otra improvisada carpa, se llevaba a cabo un juicio para decidir el futuro de los dos criminales de guerra.

Sasuke tenía un sombrío pasado y era una amenaza potencial, pero también había apoyado en las batallas contra el Jubi y su intervención había contribuido enormemente en la derrota de Madara. Kabuto por su parte, había provocado la mayoría de las bajas durante la guerra, se había ganado el odio de la mayoría de la alianza y había fortalecido a las tropas enemigas. Sin embargo, fue también gracias a él, habían podido descubrir la ubicación, números del enemigo y había salvado a muchos soldados, en las batallas finales.

Después de unas largas horas de discusión entre los altos mandos que quedaban de la Alianza Shinobi, se decidió que ambos compartirían un destino común: la cadena perpetua, pero se opto que sería mejor separarlos para evitar sorpresas a futuro.

Luego de una acalorada discusión entre los Kages y unas oportunas intervenciones de Gaara, Mei, que al parecer su debilidad por los hombres atractivos había jugado a favor de Sasuke, y de Tsunade, que argumento que el sharingan pertenecía a Konoha desde su fundación y no planeaba que durante su mandato se perdiera dicho y valioso tesoro, consiguieron descartar la orden de muerte. Pero ese debate no se comparo al siguiente: ¿Quién posaría la custodia del susodicho?

Mei obviamente peleó por la custodia de Sasuke, alegando que la niebla sería mejor para retener al prisionero, debido a que su especialidad de lucha en la niebla dificultaban el uso de su dojutsu, pero aun con su argumento lógico nadie paso por alto sus verdaderas intenciones sucias con el Uchiha.

Los demás Kages rápidamente discutieron que lo mejor sería dejarlo bajo la custodia de Konoha, y al final se decidió que Sasuke sería confinado a Konoha en calidad de prisionero, por mientras de que Kabuto sería llevado Hozukijou, una instalación penal, mejor conocida como la prisión de sangre.

Antes de que terminara el juicio, Kabuto revelo la ubicación de Yamato y Anko, cosa que jugo a su favor durante los últimos momentos del concejo para evitar la pena de muerte.

.

.

Naruto se sentía igual que un niño en navidad, estaba realmente emocionado, después de todo era excitante el ver las habilidades del rinegan contra alguien que no fuera él. Durante todo el tiempo el Jubi no había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de victoria y tampoco un descanso mientras transcurría la batalla.

Una vez que el sabio tuvo sometido al monstruo, uso una técnica desconocida para Naruto, _Banbutsu Sozo_, con la cual dividió al Jubi en 9 figuras que él reconocía perfectamente.

Naruto grito de alegría al ver a sus antiguos amigos, pero en cuanto el Rikudo-senin le comento que lo que faltaba era esperar, no pudo contenerse.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como que eso es todo, 'ttebayo?!

- Así es, es todo. Ahora lo único que falta liberar a los bijus y esperar que no pierdas tu esencia – Respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

- Viejo, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

- Eso dependerá de tu voluntad, Naruto.

Naruto lo miro sin comprender – ¿Y ahora de que hablas viejo?

El sabio de los seis caminos suspiro pesadamente, '_Sabía que esto no sería fácil_' – Verás Naruto, tú no puedes hacer nada por restaurar la conexión de chakra. El que te recuperes dependerá de tus amigos.

- Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, 'ttebayo – Esbozo una sonrisa zorruna que demostraba la confianza que tenía en sus amigos.

Riduko-senin se quedo mirando al Uzumaki unos segundos, antes de esbozar el más ligero asomo de sonrisa – Me recuerdas tanto a mi hijo Ashura – su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente – Pero me temo que no es tan fácil como parece.

- Viejo, ¿A qué te refieres?

- En estos momentos, solo un puñado son capaces de reparar tu conexión de chakra. Solo te queda esperar a que uno de ellos te atienda.

El sabio de los seis caminos retiro el sello de Naruto y se retiro permitiéndole a los bijus escapar.

Naruto por su parte solo se limito a despedirse con la mano y observar cómo se retiraban, pero había una bola de pelos que no pretendía marcharse.

- ¿Qué esperas Kurama? ¿No es esto lo que más deseabas? – se rasco la cabeza – Bueno, aparte de destruir la hoja, pero yo no voy a permitir eso, 'ttebayo.

La imponente bola de pelos rojiza se mantuvo quieta esbozando una sonrisa, made in Konoha – Mocoso, eres tan patético que hasta me da pena dejarte.

- ¡Hey, 'ttebayo!

- Vas a necesitar compañía – continuo ignorando a Naruto, una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes – Después de todo, sin mí no llegaras muy lejos.

Naruto lo comprendió, esa era la manera de Kurama de mostrar que se preocupaba por él. El pensamiento casi lo hizo chillar de la emoción.

- Kurama, gracias 'ttebayo.

Naruto se alegro profundamente. Aun si en el pasado se había sentido celoso de la relación entre Bee y el Gyuuki, ahora podía decir que eso era cosa del pasado.

.

.

Los meses transcurrieron y muchos eventos comenzaron a suceder en el mundo shinobi, pero por ahora nos concentraremos en Konoha.

El concejo de la aldea había ordenado a sus ambus que regresaran y custodiaran las fronteras, buscando cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Tras los daños ocasionados al hospital de Konoha luego de que ocho bijus misteriosamente salieran del cuerpo de un paciente, la Hokage había anunciado su retiro, añadiendo que una vez que se efectuara dicho retiro, tomaría el mando del hospital.

Sakura fue escogida como sucesora del Hokage y se había despedido tristemente de su escasa vida personal. En las mañanas tenia clases para aprender a administrar la aldea, en las tardes tenía un entrenamiento de batalla intensivo con Kakashi y en las noches cuidaba de Naruto e investigaba una forma de curarlo.

Shikamaru se había vuelto embajador entre Konoha y Suna, y cuando estaba presente en la aldea fungía como líder del clan Nara.

Ino había ingresado al centro de investigación y tortura.

Hinata visitaba por las tardes a Naruto en el hospital, también seguía con su entrenamiento y labores como shinobi.

Lee había comenzado a dar clases de Taijutsu en la academia de Konoha, como parte de un proyecto para fortalecer a los futuros shinobis ya que todo parecía indicar que se acercaba una tormenta.

El resto de los ninjas de Konoha comenzaron a recibir un intenso entrenamiento por parte del concejo. Esto se hizo con la finalidad de ascender el rango de las fuerzas que actualmente poseía, la guerra había diezmado su fuerza militar y desgraciadamente eran una potencia en el mundo y no podían dejar dudas de su fuerza.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una de las 4 aldeas de mayor importancia estratégica en el país del fuego, un joven sucesor del líder del clan más importante del país meditaba enfrente de un lago.

Había varios bambús cerraban el acceso al pequeño lago y un camino de piedras pequeñas que marcaba la única entrada y salida del lugar. El pasto casi llegaba hasta el lago, pero se detenía ante un borde de piedritas que adornaban alrededor del lago, se podía notar que el lugar era cuidado para darle dicha apariencia.

Las vestiduras del muchacho eran como la de los monjes ninjas, blanco con negro, la única diferencia era que tenia y fénix blanco en un círculo rojo bordado en su espalda.

Su apariencia era la de un chico de ojos grises y cabellos oscuros, no pasando de más del metro setenta de altura, su tez era blanca y no aparentaba más de 18 años.

Su meditación se vio interrumpida cuando un joven de 16 años un poco más chico en estatura, vestiduras y rasgos similares, exceptuando que el poseía unos ojos de un azul marino, interrumpió su meditación llamándolo a gritos.

- Sempai finalmente te encuentro – hizo una reverencia rápida – ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que prepararnos para la misión de mañana.

Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en el muchacho más joven, entrecerrándose con molestia – Pídele a mi padre que se lo pida a alguien más, en estos momentos no estoy de humor como para salir y mucho menos a una misión de tiempo indefinido – Replico bruscamente.

- Sempai, no fue mi tío quien nos dio la misión… Por lo que tengo entendido fue el propio Daimyo quien dio la misión al clan.

- …

- Aparte, ¿No sientes curiosidad por conocer Konoha? Después de todo es la principal fuerza militar del país.

- No me interesa – Hablo con la voz seca

- Sempai, puede que nuestro clan, sea el encargado de velar por la seguridad del Daimyo y su familia, pero es nuestra obligación conocer a nuestros soldados para brindar un óptimo servicio – insistió – Es decir cuando volveremos a tener la oportunidad de convivir con ellos y además… me gustaría medirme con uno de ellos – Una sonrisa de confianza se formo en el rostro del joven.

El otro joven no respondió nada. Aunque sabía que su primo tenia la razón, no estaba obligado a reconocerlo y no lo haría.

- Por cierto, mi tía dice que la cena será a las 7 y que no faltes, porque quien sabe cuando la volveremos a ver.

.

.

**Para aclarar, no me gusta agregar personajes a la historia, pero este par va a ser necesario, pero no van a tener mucha importancia, solo van a servir de relleno en la historia, los personajes principales van a seguir siendo estelares.**

**También me gustaría agradecerle a luna princessa, a David.98 y a carosumaki12 por sus comentarios.**


End file.
